Flames Inside of Us
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: AU. Pete Wilder & Kevin Nelson find themselves in a world of trouble when Hallie Reeves & Holly Armani arrive in L.A. Pete/OC, Kevin/OC


**Title:** Flames Inside of Us  
 **Author:** Katie  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story and my original characters.  
 **Show/Movie/Book:** Private Practice  
 **Couples/Category:** Pete/Hallie (original female character, Teri Reeves), Kevin/Holly (original female character, Amanda Righetti). Others to be determined. Slightly alternate universe (AU)  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Summary:** AU. Pete Wilder  & Kevin Nelson find themselves in a world of trouble when Hallie Reeves & Holly Armani arrive in L.A. Pete/OC, Kevin/OC  
 **Author's Note:** The song "We're Not Making Love Anymore" is the inspiration behind this story, but it won't be exactly like the song itself.

 **Chapter One**  
Dr. Hallie Reeves adjusted the hem of her pantsuit jacket before smoothing it down with one hand, the same hand that reached out and grasped the cool metal handle of the door that would lead her into the main lobby of Seaside Wellness Center. She walked up to the front desk, where a young man with sandy brown hair sat behind the wooden circular piece of furniture. "Hello, I'm here to talk to Dr. Naomi Bennett," she said in a voice that she hoped was loud enough for the young man.

"Ah, yes; she'll be in her office," the young man, whose desk sported the name Dell Parker, directed her toward the office that belonged to Naomi.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Parker," Hallie said, her heels making a soft clicking sound on the floor as she headed toward Naomi's office. As nervous as she was, Haley sincerely hoped that she got the job, even if her medical specialty was trauma.

Knocking on the door to the office that read NAOMI BENNETT on a brass plate, she waited until she had heard the feminine voice say "enter" before doing so and shutting the door behind her. Naomi lifted her head from looking over paperwork with a gentleman that peered over her shoulder. "Ah, Dr. Reeves. So glad that you could come in so early," she said, getting to her feet and rounding the desk.

Hallie gave the African-American female and fellow doctor a soft smile. "I'm glad that it was you who decided to interview me," she said, shaking Naomi's hand.

"I'm glad that you are here. I hope you don't mind if we include some of the other doctors here, so if you'll come with me, we'll step into the conference room," Naomi said, placing one warm hand on Haley's shoulder to guide her out of the office.

Pete Wilder stared after the two women, the tightening in his pants an indicator that he was about to be in big trouble. Before he could follow them, Addison Montgomery walked into her friend's office and noticed Pete's look. "Uh oh, someone has it bad. New addition?" she asked, a soft smirk curling her lips.

"Yeah, Naomi wants to interview her with all of us present," Pete replied. Addison nodded, with the smirk still on her face.

"Someone must be wanting out. Does Little Wilder want to come out to play?"

"Not now, Addison," he said in a low voice. Just seeing the new female doctor was torture enough.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid I'm going to tell everyone about you lusting after the new doctor?" Addison asked.

"I said, not now," he ground out before walking past her and out of the office. Addison shook her head. _Oh, Pete Wilder, have you got it bad,_ she thought to herself as she went in search of her best friend.

Naomi was introducing Hallie to her husband Sam Bennett, and to Violet Turner, Cooper Freedman and Charlotte King. Haley could only nod before her attention went to the door when a tall redhead walked in. _Oh, God. She's so much prettier than they let on,_ she thought before forcing a smile onto her face as the redhead walked over. "You must be Hallie Reeves. I'm Dr. Addison Montgomery," Addison said, holding out a slender hand.

"Yes, I've heard a lot about you," Hallie said with a soft smile as she took the hand Addison held out and shook it.

"Good things, I hope," Addison said with a smile in response.

"Oh. Oh, yes. I, um, I worked at Seattle Grace for a short time," Hallie said, suddenly feeling smaller than her 5'4 stature.

"Oh? I did too," Addison said. _So that's where I've heard about her!_ the redhead thought to herself. _Plus, she'll be a good match for Pete._

"Hallie was just telling us that she works in mostly the trauma unit," Naomi mentioned.

"Trauma, wow," Addison asked. "That's going to a very nice addition." Just then, Pete walked into the conference room. "And Dr. Wilder over here works in acupuncture, so you'll work well together."

"Addison!" Naomi admonished her friend and Addison winked at her to show that she was teasing. "You'll fit right in here, Hallie. And welcome aboard."

"Thank you, Naomi," Hallie said and quickly darted out before they could stop her, rushing out of the building. Pete frowned as she did and proceeded to rush after her, finding her still in the parking lot and standing at the driver's side of her Honda Accord.

"Hallie, wait," Pete called out.

Hallie froze when she heard his voice. "I have to get home, Dr. Wilder. It was nice meeting you, but I need to get home."

"You don't have to go. I promise that we aren't all that bad," he said, stopping her before she could get into the car.

Hallie felt her breath quicken at his sudden closeness. Her gaze drifted to meet his over her shoulder, the rhythm of her heart speeding up at the way he looked at her. "I'll go back into the clinic, but on one condition," she said softly.

"What's that, Dr. Reeves?" he asked, staring into her eyes with pure lust and causing a shiver to travel along her spine.

"If you'll allow me to take you out to dinner as an apology," Hallie replied softly.

"It's a deal," Pete said, smiling at her that heart breaker smile before turning and jogging back into the clinic. Hallie eventually followed after getting her breathing under control.

 **Later**  
Hallie allowed Pete to pull out her chair and slid down into the soft felt cushion, scooting it gently across the carpeted floor. Spending time with Pete probably wasn't the best idea outside of work, but she was determined to make sure that their professional and personal lives were kept friendly. "What do you think you'll have?" she heard Pete ask her and she glanced up at him, blinking in surprise. "For dinner; what do you think you'll have?"

"Oh. I'll probably have some kind of pasta dish or a steak," Hallie replied quietly.

"I heard that their shrimp Alfredo is pretty good," Pete told her before turning his attention back to his own menu. Hallie was about to say something when she noticed a familiar face walking into the restaurant and she immediately got up, hurriedly walking over to tightly embrace her best friend, Detective Holly Armani.

Pete watched them for a few minutes. The two women obviously had a really strong bond from what he could tell and he wasn't about to interrupt the conversation they were having. "I thought you weren't getting into town until tomorrow," Haley told her friend.

"I got an earlier flight. You will not believe how insane the traffic is here compared to Boston," Holly replied then glanced to see the man sitting alone at the table across the restaurant. "Oh my God, are you on a date right now? I am SO sorry."

"I'm sure he'll be okay if you joined us for dinner. Come on, I'll introduce you," Hallie said, pulling the redhead over.

Pete got to his feet, all gentleman-like and greeted Holly with a smile. "Hello," he said, offering one masculine hand for her to shake.

 _He's a keeper already. Polite, with his willingness not to interrupt us and standing up without being told to,_ Holly thought to herself as she held her hand out to shake his. "Holly Armani, it's nice to meet you …?"

"Dr. Pete Wilder," he said with a genuine smile, shaking her hand.

"Doctor, hmm? Well, it's nice to meet you, Pete Wilder," Holly said, a smirk curling her lips.

Hallie shook her head at her friend's expression. "Why don't we sit down and order our food?" she suggested, sitting down across from Pete with Holly next to her.

"So what field of medicine did you go into, Pete?" Holly asked once they were settled.

"I work in acupuncture," he replied, signaling for a waiter.

"That's pretty cool. Hallie works in the trauma unit," Holly said.

"So I've heard," Pete said with a chuckle. "We met just today. She's going to be working at the Seaside Wellness Center that is owned by two friends of mine, Sam and Naomi Bennett."

"You got the job!?" Holly squealed in a quiet, excited voice. Haley grinned and nodded, the two friends immediately embracing tightly once more.

Pete couldn't help but appreciate the close bond that they had, much like Addison had with Naomi. Yet, the four women couldn't be more different. Addison and Naomi had been doctors longer than Hallie had, and obviously longer than Holly had been a detective. "What kind of detective are you, Holly?"

"I work with the Special Victims Unit," Holly replied after pulling back from the embrace she and Hallie were in.

"And she's very good at what she does," Hallie added, beaming with pride. _Not that it gets appreciated,_ she thought to herself.

Holly's cheeks turned as red as her strawberry blonde color of her hair. "That's putting it lightly. I just do what is needed and let the other members of the unit take care of the rest," she replied.

"You've done twice the work that the others have," Hallie corrected her friend. "You just don't get enough credit."

"You're the amazing one that deserves all the credit," Holly told her friend.

 **Author's Note:** So this introduces Hallie and Holly. The next chapter will be all about Holly's first day on the job in L.A.


End file.
